Wet Dream
by ForHerAlways
Summary: Detective Rizzoli awakes from a vivid dream that transforms her relationship with her best friend, Dr. Isles. At first Jane is very awkward around Maura after the dream, however slowly becomes curious about the meaning of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

The only sound that could be heard in the silence was that of smacking lips and stifled moans. Her flesh burned as the delicate fingers caressed her body. She was sure that her skin was about to burst into flames where her fingers had traced up her thighs. Jane had known Maura for years, but she had never known her like this. Her body started to shake as Maura started a trail of kisses that began at her lips, but had slowly descended down her body from her neck to her stomach, and now.. Maura kissed Jane's hip bone slowly as her hands found their way between Jane's thighs. Jane had never been with a woman, and all the foreplay was keeping her body in a tense state of suspense. As if Maura could read her mind, her head had disappeared betweens Jane's legs. GOD! Jane arched her back and was almost embarrassed by how surprised she had been. She plunged her hand into Maura's blonde hair desperately trying to control herself through breathing exercises. She tried to concentrate on Maura's fingers digging into her skin on her hips in an attempt to try and steady Jane's movements. All she could focus on though, was Maura's expert tongue that traced her skin in ways she would have never imagined. Any attempt that Jane had made to stifle her moans had failed. With her heart racing and skin burning, Jane loosened her grip on Maura's hair and grabbed a hold of the headboard. This was more or less because she was unsure if she was able to hold back any of her strength. Her breaths were getting heavier and faster and all at once… her cell phone rang, waking her up from what had been a very vivid dream.

"Hello?" said the detective out of breath as she looked at her alarm clock. 3 AM glowed in bright red letters upon her night stand.

"Jane, It's Maura… were you sleeping? You sound winded?"

Jane's heart started pounding. She felt like a teenager who had just been caught red handed in the act of pleasing herself. "Um… Yes. The ring of the telephone startled me is all" Jane lied. Although the phone did wake her up from a deep sleep, it wasn't what caused her to be short of breath. "Is there something you wanted, or is this just a new routine you wanted to try out?"

"Oh right. I just received a call from Frost. We have a case."

Jane groaned in exhaustion and confusion. "Why did he not call me?"

"He did call you first, but there had been no answer" explained Maura.

Jane looked at her phone noticing the 2 missed calls from her partner. Apparently the only thing that woke her from her dream was Maura. Go Figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

There were already flashing red and blue lights and yellow crime scene tape encompassing the scene when Jane arrived. Her dark curly hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail minus the few strands that hung around her face. She knew she looked like a hot mess, but honestly she could not have cared less. Jane quickly found her partner, who by the looks of it had been here awhile. Frost had already started processing the crime scene, but paused to fill Jane in on what he and the medical examiner had determined so far.

"Maura is still processing the body" he started, "but by the looks of it, our victim is a young male, shot with I believe is a 9mm. But don't tell Dr. Isles, you know how she hates when we guess."

Jane almost smiled. She did know. This is the woman who would not call a reddish-brown stain on a dead man, "blood." She looked at her partner and assured him that she wouldn't tell a soul. Besides, after that very vivid dream, she was not ready to face Maura. Jane turned around and immediately went red. Maura had walked up behind her unnoticed. Jane diverted her eyes anywhere but to her blonde friend. She could not pull off a conversation with her sex dream partner right now, whether it was professional or personal.

As Maura was about to speak, Jane interrupted. "Just tell Frost the details" she blurted before she walked off and began inspecting the rest of the crime scene.

Flustered and confused by the detective's evasiveness, Maura spoke towards Detective Frost in a harsh defensive tone… "Tell Detective Rizzoli that I will have the report on her desk when I am finished with the autopsy." She then walked off as her heels clacked against the pavement in a pissed yet graceful way that only Dr. Isles would have been able to pull off.

Detective Frost held his breath until the doctor was out of hearing distance. He then let it out with a sigh of relief. He had no idea what had just happened between his partner and her best friend, but he knew better than to ask questions. In the four years that they had been partners, Frost had seen Rizzoli and Dr. Isles get into little tiffs, only once had it been anything serious. So this time he shook it off as lack of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Jane had left the crime scene in such a hurry, that she did not notice that she already arrived at BPD headquarters. _New record_, Jane thought to herself as she parked her blue cruiser in front of the building. She knew she would catch grief from Lieutenant Cavanaugh for parking there, but it was too early for her to care. There was nothing that could have made her day worse, even if her car got towed by Big Mo. Although, Jane wasn't too sure what made her day bad already. Was it the 3 AM wake up call? No she had gotten used to that the first week as a homicide detective. Could it have been her dream? Jane shook the thought out of her head. She didn't even want to think about it, because she wasn't sure how to process it.

Jane walked in to headquarters and sat at her desk. She pushed the power button to her computer and it hummed as it came to life. The office was always so quiet at this time of day, but then again who the hell was at work at 5 AM. The office usually didn't start filling up with uniforms until 8. Jane shook her computer mouse impatiently waiting for her desktop to start up. The screen went blue and prompted her to input her User ID and password. She began typing…. JRizzoli. She cringed as she typed in her password. mauraisthebest. Why was this her password again? Jane thought back to when she first created her password. _Oh Right! That's because Maura chose my password. _Jane reflected. _She said I would never forget it. God! I wish I could forget it now._ Jane's mind had been racing with anger since she got to the crime scene, yet she wasn't sure why.

Frost walked in just as Jane began to check her emails. "You got here pretty fast," he pointed out. "Everything ok?"  
Jane continued scrolling through her emails and replied to her partner without ever looking up from her computer. "Just peachy," she hissed. "You know I don't even know why I bother to check this thing," she said regarding to her email. "Everything is spam." Jane laid her head on her arms that were crossed on the table in front of her. She lay still for a moment and then finally looked up at the detective. "I just need a nap…. Or some coffee. I need coffee. I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like some coffee?" She rambled on.

Frost smirked and gestured to the cup of coffee already in his hand. "Go get some coffee Jane. Your brain doesn't work right when you are tired and you're kinda …." His voice trailed off as Jane interrupted him.

"Don't say Grumpy!" She snapped at him. "I am not grumpy, just my voice hasn't woken up yet." Frost didn't reply, instead he threw his hands in the air as a silent defeat.

Jane pushed open the doors leading out of the building just as a large man with silver hair was walking in. "Good Morning Jane" piped Sergeant Korsak in a rather cheerful voice.

"Eh …. " Jane's voice trailed off into intangible words that the sergeant did not recognize.  
Sergeant Korsak looked at Detective Frost who shrugged his soldiers in a _don't ask_ motion. Korsak then shook his head to himself and sat down at his desk.

Jane made it to Boston Joe's right at 5:20. "Great," she muttered to herself. "Now I have to wait 10 minutes."

Jane leaned against the wall of the Boston Joe's cafe. She was in such a terrible mood that she could not wait for this day to be over, although it had just begun. She brought her hands to her eyes. She just wanted to go back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes for a second longer than a blink, images of her dream ran through her mind. It was on replay. Every detail of the dream stuck with her. They way that Maura's lips had slowly touched hers in uncertainty, but the second kiss came fierce. How after the first touch, their bodies had surrendered to the flames burning under their skin. At one moment there was a gentle hesitation, but once the first move was made, they were ripping each other's clothes off.

Jane tried to shake off the dream as a Boston Joe's employee unlocked the door to the café. She stepped inside and the pleasant aroma of fresh brewed coffee hit her. Jane tried a half smile at the barista, but by the look on the girl's face, she was not fooled. She wasn't even able to fake politeness today. She thanked the barista for her coffee and headed back to headquarters.

When Jane returned to BPD Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak were debating over what had her in such a "sour mood".

"Ahem," she cleared her throat and the guys stopped in an instance. "Where's the autopsy report?" she asked.

"Maura still hasn't finished the autopsy, Jane" Korsak announced.

"What do you mean she hasn't finished?" Jane shot back. "How long does it take to do a freaking autopsy? The guy is dead for Christ's sakes." Jane began pacing back and forth impatiently, still fuming about her mess of a morning.

"Jane, just go down there and see what's taking Dr. Isles so long" Korsak suggested.

Jane shuddered at the idea of seeing Maura right now. "Um… I can wait." Jane tried to sit still, but she grew more anxious by the seconds. Time was moving so slow. Her cellphone buzzed on her hip, catching her by surprise. She looked at the screen and saw the name "Maura" although she really didn't need the ID. She knew by the personalized ringtone who it was. The Death March.

Jane slid the small phone icon until she heard the line connect. "Rizzoli," she answered.

"Jane, there is something I need to show you. Could you come down to autopsy?" Maura asked.

"Is it necessary?"  
"Well I would come to you, however the body would be a little hard to put in the elevator at the state that it is currently in," Maura mocked.

"Ugh, I'm coming," Jane retorted as she hung up. She turned to her colleagues and informed them where she would be.

Jane walked into the nearest bathroom to wash her face with cold water. She took a little longer than usual checking herself out in the mirror and adjusting her hair. She ran her hand down her abdomen smoothing out her black blazer. Jane stopped. She looked at her reflection one last time and laughed. _What are you doing Jane? _She thought._ You are going to see Maura in autopsy, so why are you … doing whatever the hell you are doing?_

Jane opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She took a deep breath and headed to autopsy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Jane tried to act normal as she walked into autopsy. _Normal! Whatever that meant._ The room felt a lot warmer than usual, and smaller. Jane looked around searching for something to play with as Maura walked around the corpse that lay still on the table. She picked up a latex glove and pretended to be interested in the elasticity of it. Maura stared at her. "Jane, over here." Maura directed.

Jane walked towards the doctor still staring downwards, fiddling with the glove. "What is it that you wanted to show me Maura?" She asked in the politest voice she was able to conjure.

"Oh nothing." Maura smirked.

Caught off guard, Jane looked up at her in disbelief. She quickly turned her attention back to the ground. "Ok, that's it." Maura stated. "What is it? Is it this dress? It doesn't look good on me does it? It's an Antonio Berardi."

Jane remained still. She hadn't even noticed the dress. All she could think about was the bare skin that was underneath the dress. "No Maura, forget it."

"Well what is it then? Do I have something in my teeth?" Jane continued to ignore all eye contact with the doctor who was self-consciously checking herself over. "Jane! Look at me!"  
Jane's dark eyes darted towards Maura and locked on to her hazel ones. She was trying hard not to blush. "Yes?" Jane shouted at her friend.

Maura seemed taken aback by Jane's coldness. Jane could see that she had been hurt as the doctor said never mind and asked Jane to leave. The detective thought about taking her exit. It would have been a lot more embarrassing then admitting what was really going on inside her head. But Maura had been Jane's best friend. She could never hurt her purposely, not if there was anyway to avoid it.

"It's not you Maur'….. it's… " Jane's voice trailed off. _Was she really about to say It's not you, it's me… This isn't a break-up._ "I just woke up in a bad mood." _That should explain it. Besides Maura knew me… she wouldn't think any further into it._

"Clever Jane. How come you can't look at me? You're my best friend Jane."

"Exactly!" Jane yelled. "That is exactly why I cannot tell you I had a sex dream about you." Jane turned read and covered her mouth. She tried to hide her face in horror.

Maura began laughing at Jane's confession. "Is that all Jane?" she asked.

"Is that all? Is that all?... Well yes that is all! Why are you laughing" Jane finished.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Jane. You have been my partner in more than one of my erotic dreams." Maura laughed. "We can't control our dreams Jane."

Jane continued to stare at her friend in dismay. As Maura looked up from the body, Jane crossed her arms across her chest as if to cover herself up. _Is Maura imagining me naked now? How often did this happen? _ Jane's thoughts ran wild in her mind. She started to make her way to the exit when Maura stopped her.

"Jane, are you forgetting something?" Jane turned around and saw that she was holding out the autopsy report. She grabbed it from the medical examiner's hand and muttered something that was almost a thank you and started towards the door again. "Oh and Jane?" … Maura continued. Jane glanced over her shoulder to see the big smile on the blonde's face. "Was I any good in this dream of yours?" She teased.

Jane almost died of embarrassment as she left autopsy, barely escaping with her life. Or at least that is how she felt at this moment. _Was she any good? Was she any good? _Jane kept repeating silently in her head. _No Maura. You were horrible. This is why I can't even look at you._ Jane had not even bothered to answer her colleague's question. She continued seething as she entered the elevator. She needed to collect her thoughts and unfortunately there was nowhere to do this privately.  
The elevator beeped loudly, letting her know that she was on her designated floor. As the doors opened, Frankie appeared. "Where are you going?" Jane asked her younger brother.

"To see Maura," He replied

"NO!" Jane shouted. "I mean what for?" Jane calmed herself. She had been too afraid that Maura might tell Frankie about Jane's dream.

"She wanted to asked me a question regarding a dress she was wearing," Frankie informed her.  
" Oh trust me. She doesn't need your opinion anymore." Jane said dragging him away from the elevator. " I helped her out with that little problem."

Frankie's phone buzzed in his left hand. A text from Maura. "You're right Janie. She just texted me never mind…. Are you ok? You seem I don't know. Off."

"Yes, I'm fine Frankie. And please stop calling me Janie at work." Jane groaned before departing ways with her brother.

Jane could see that BPD was just starting to come alive as she plodded toward homicide. She had been up for hours, and now the faces of well-slept, cheerful police officers were coming to remind her that the day had just started. Jane reached her chair and sat down heavily. She propped her feet on the desk and opened the autopsy report that Maura had given her just a few minutes earlier. Jane took a sip of her coffee as she realized that Maura had left a message on a yellow sticky note on the first page in her report. She choked on her coffee as she read the single sentence. "I am thinking about you, I hope you're thinking of me too." Jane quickly grabbed the note off the paper and hid it in her hand. She read it again and noticed the winky face that Maura had added at the end of her note. Jane didn't crumble the message and throw it away, although she did think about it. She opened her drawer and placed the handwritten note under a stack of papers so that she could come back to it later. She wasn't sure why she kept it, but she couldn't bring herself to discard it in the trash.

"Alright" Jane spoke. "Frost. Korsak. Late teen male victim with a single gunshot wound to the abdomen. 9mm. No identification. What do you guys have?"

"Uh. We have nothing Jane." Frost admitted. " All we have is a McDonald's receipt, a broken cellphone, and a small piece of paper with something written on it, but I can't make it out."

"Why not?"

"Well, because he wadded up his gum and stuck it in the paper."

Jane looked at her partner disgusted. "Who does that? Don't people litter anymore or is that a thing of the past? …. Is there any way to retrieve anything on the cellphone? And are we able to somehow remove the gum?"

Frost laughed at Jane's facial expression. "I am working on the phone. I am currently uploading all of its contents on a secure drive on the computer and the lab has the gum paper."

"Alright, well then let's canvass the area where the body was found. Someone has to know something. This isn't just some street kid…."

Maura entered the room grinning. "I want to come."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Ok well Frost, you and Korsak take the crime scene. Scan over it for anything we may have missed. The doctor and I will survey any bars and clubs nearby." She looked at Maura with suspicion.

"And McDonald's" Frost reminded his partner.

"Right, and McDonald's" Jane repeated.

"We're going to McDonald's?" The medical examiner asked in very enthusiastic voice as they were exiting BPD.

"Yes Maura. It will be our first date." Jane replied sarcastically.

"No Jane. This will be our 226th date." Maura corrected.

"What?"

"We have eaten together 225 times." Maura explained.

"Shut up and get in the car." Jane chuckled as she walked to the driver side door. _Only Maura would be counting the times they had shared a meal together._

"I think your math is off Maur'" Jane teased.

"No Jane. I can assure you that any math you may be referring to is correct" Maura replied.

"C'mon Maura. We eat together almost every night."

"Yes, but not every night Jane. I did not count the nights we ate with others whether it was Angela or Sergeant Korsak or Detective Frost. I also did not count the times we ate while on the job, or undercover…." Maura's voice trailed as Jane interrupted her.

"Undercover? When were we undercover together outside of the Merch deal?" Jane asked.

"Last month when you and I had lunch while working that case at that seafood restaurant where the victim had been shot."

"No, Maura. We were not undercover." Jane said.

"Then what would you call it then?" Maura inquired.

"I would call it lunch Maura. I was hungry and we were already there doing some routine follow-ups." Jane laughed.

"Oh well … Don't laugh at me." Maura pushed Jane's shoulder playfully.

"Hey, c'mon… I'm driving Maura" Jane chuckled. "Plus you laughed at me when we talked in autopsy."

"You mean when you told me about your dream?"

"Yes and can we please not talk about it." Jane insisted.

Maura leaned over the center console of the blue cruiser. With one hand on Jane's leg and her lips inches away from her ear she whispered. "I only laughed because I was afraid that the real life Maura wouldn't be as good as your fantasy Maura."

Shivers went down Jane's spine as Maura's words and hot breath hit her ear. Maura rested back in her seat and stared out the window with a satisfied grin. _Well then, this is going to be an awkward ride, _Jane thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Nothing. That was what they had. Absolutely nothing. The search at the crime scene came back with zilch. It seemed that no one had ever seen their victim. He hadn't been reported in the missing children database. "He was either a nobody or a big somebody, but judging by the fact that he is a teenager… I would say that he could be a big somebody's kid," Frost observed.

Jane sat at her desk, staring at the wall across from her desk. It had been a long day. Everyone in the office had left hours earlier. Only her team and the medical examiner remained at the office. "Alright," Jane decided. "There is nothing new we are going to learn tonight. Let's get some sleep. We will come in tomorrow with a fresh set of eyes. Maybe something on this case will show up over night. We will meet back here at 8AM."

No one objected to the idea of some sleep. They had all been running on coffee for the most part of today. Jane looked over at the office clock. It's hands told her it was 9PM. She rose from her chair and headed towards autopsy. "Let's go Maur'" Jane demanded. "We're going home for the night."

Maura didn't protest. She turned off the lights in autopsy and let Jane lead her towards the front of the building where Jane had parked her car. She climbed into the passenger seat silently. The entire drive home sounded muted. The only sound was from the engine as the blue cruiser hurried down the empty streets. Maura peeked over at Jane. She could tell that she was too tired to hold a decent conversation, so she bit her lip and turned to stare out the passenger window. No words were spoken until Jane pulled into Maura's driveway. "Where is your car?" Jane asked the medical examiner.

"At BPD," Maura explained. "We didn't carpool today Jane. We both went straight to the crime scene."

"Then why the hell did you let me drive you all the way home without saying anything." Jane questioned.

"You seemed like you needed the company," Maura said simply.

They continued to stare at each other. They had been best friends for years, but Jane never knew if they should hug when they said goodnight. It just seemed awkward in her mind. They would see each other in a few short hours. Maura broke Jane's thoughts with a modest touch. She placed her hand over Jane's and caressed her hand gently with her thumb. She gave Jane a small smile and whispered goodnight. Maura knew that Jane wasn't good at goodbyes.

Jane mouthed goodnight back at Maura as she exited the car. "I will see you in the morning Jane" Maura said in a tone that sounded more as a question in Jane's ear.

"Always" Jane answered. "….Always." Maura closed the door lightly and walked towards her front door. Jane left the car in idle as she watched her walk so elegantly. Maura placed the key in the lock and turned the handle to her door. She turned around to look at Jane and slightly waved her hand to let Jane know that she didn't have to wait. Jane nodded at the motion and waited anyways. Their line of worked never let Jane feel at ease. She could handle whatever was waiting at home for her. However, she always waited for the doctor to lock her door and turn on her bedroom light before she left. That was Jane's sign that she was ok.

"_Did you lock the door?"_ She texted Maura.

"_Yes Jane. Text me when you get home please." _Maura responded. Jane waited a few minutes after Maura's bedroom light turned on. She could see her silhouette through the curtains. She studied the shadow as Maura glided across her bedroom window, watching as she undressed. She stayed outside with her car in park until the lights turned off. She wanted to stay. Jane always felt safe and at home here. She shifted the car into reverse and headed home.

Jane locked the door behind her as she stepped into her condo. She turned on all the lights and checked every room before relieving herself of her firearm. She pulled out her phone and shot Maura a quick text. "_Home."_ Jane then kicked off her shoes and removed her blazer before grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. It had been a long day. One beer couldn't hurt. Her small hands gripped the bottle and twisted the cap off. Her mouth was salivating in anticipation for that first drink. _Ahh. Yep. Now I can sleep, _she thought. Jane quickly pulled off the rest of her clothes. A buzz came from her cellphone that laid on her nightstand. It was goodnight text from Maura. She sent a quick sweet dreams text back at Maura before she rested her head on the pillow. She lay there staring up at her bedroom ceiling, but sleep did not come fast enough. Her thoughts wondered back to Maura. Her eyes flashed with visions of her silhouette that danced across the room. Her head filled with sounds of her laugh as she confessed her dream. Her body trembled at the memory of Maura's thumb caressing her hand. The last thing that went through Jane's head before she fell asleep was the look in her best friend's eyes as she said goodnight. It had been a different look than any other night. Jane's eyes felt heavy as she slipped into a dream.

The detective awoke startled at the sound of the alarm clock as she reached across her nightstand to turn it off. She groaned loudly before pulling herself out of bed and crawling in the shower. Jane loved the shower. It was the most private place in her opinion. She was free to indulge in her thoughts in total peace. There was no one there to ask what was on her mind, although she would have never admitted to anyone what was on her mind now. Last night's dream weighed heavy on her thoughts. It wasn't a sex dream like the previous night, but it was a dream involving Maura…. Jane's thoughts continued to spiral, one leading to the next with no sort of transition. All her past relationships burned out because of her job it seemed. But Maura knew Jane's job and how much it meant to her. She has been the only one to ever understand her. Her own mother couldn't grasp the idea of her little girl as a detective. But Maura got it. She understood the dangers that came with the territory.

Jane dragged herself out of the shower and hurriedly got dressed as she sent a text to Maura letting her know she was on the way. Maura replied back fast, "_Just let yourself in."_ She felt that she couldn't get there fast enough. Her body was starting to feel numb from being away from her best friend for a few hours. She needed to see her. She needed to make sure that Maura was still real. Her unreasonable thoughts always seemed to get the best of her on nights she couldn't sleep. But it was morning and the thoughts still did not waiver. She pulled into Maura's driveway and slammed the gear into park. She opened the door to her best friends house and lost her breath as she caught a glimpse of Maura.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The door closed hard behind Jane, startling Maura. "Is it naked day at BPD, Maur' and I just didn't hear about it?" Jane asked sarcastically as she tried to find her voice. Maura was caught off guard. She had not been expecting Jane for another ten minutes.

"I am not naked, Jane." The doctor informed Jane in a tone that reflected her own. "It's called a negligee. I wear them to sleep." The negligee fit Maura's body to perfection. The black, see-through lace that sculpted to her upper torso revealed her petite frame and left little to be imagined. The matching g-string exposed her chiseled legs that seemed forever long as Jane's eyes traveled from Maura's toes to her head. Jane paused at her chest for a long minute. _Where have those been hiding?_ She thought.

"Um… I've slept here a dozen times, I have never seen you wear … _this_" Jane motioned at Maura's negligee with her hands. "I'm pretty sure I would have remembered it."  
"That's because I didn't intend to sleep with you Jane, plus it would have made you extremely uncomfortable" Maura explained.

Jane was winced slightly at the first half of Maura's excuse, but she wasn't wrong. It would have been long awkward nights sleeping next to her best friend in the sexy lingerie. "So who did you wear it for?" Jane questioned.

"It's _whom _Jane, not _who _and no one. Sometimes I just like to feel good about myself."

"Ok…. Well can you please get dressed now?" Jane requested.

Maura strolled out of her bedroom a half an hour later as Jane fiddled with her phone. Jane peeked up from her cell to make sure the doctor was fully covered and not wearing any lacey, see-through crap. Satisfied, Jane followed Maura out of the house and into the cruiser.

The drive to BPD had been quiet. Their whole friendship had been uncomfortable ever since Jane told Maura her stupid dream. As they pulled in front of the building, Jane turned to her best friend. "Look, I just want to say something and then can we please just forget about it?"

"I doubt that I will forget about it Jane, but if you are asking that I not bring it up afterwards, that is possible." Maura answered.

Jane stared at the doctor. "Really? Can't you just say yes? You know what? Forget it."

"No, no. Please go ahead Jane."

"Ok. I am sorry about the dream. I should have never told you. I am sorry that I walked in on you this morning. I should have knocked even though you texted me to just come on in. Can we please go back to our friendship without this awkwardness between us?" Jane asked.

"I was unaware that there was awkwardness, as you call it, between us. But yes Jane, I will not bring it up again." Both women climbed out of the cruiser and walked into the building going their separate ways.

"Hey Jane, you were right. Looks like there is someone here to claim the body." Frost exclaimed

"Who is the father?" Jane inquired lightly.

"Sean O'Toole." Frost answered

Jane nearly choked. "Jimmy O'Toole's son?" Frost nodded. "So our dead victim is Jimmy O'Toole's grandson? The old Irish mobster?"  
"Yes. His name is Connor." Frost continued.

"Ok. Let's keep this quiet and off the streets. Not a word of it to Maura. It may not be connected, but let's put a protective detail on her." Jane started pacing.

"What are you thinking Jane?" Sergeant Korsak pried.

"I'm thinking that this is not good." Jane's voice trailed off as she started fumbling with papers on her desk. Jane knew that Maura's father Paddy probably had no interaction with Jimmy, but she couldn't be sure about his son. Irish blood ran deep in South Boston. There would be no way that the two did not know each other. They probably ran South Boston together coming up. After the murder of Maura's biological brother, Jane did not want to take any chances. If they were coming for her best friend, she wanted to be ready.

"What are you looking for Jane?" Frost questioned, hoping that he could help.

"Colin Doyle." Jane started as she looked around making sure that no one would hear them. "Maybe it wasn't Tommy O'Rourke. Ok, well maybe it wasn't just him. What if there is a hit out on old mobster's children? First Colin, now Connor. It might not be a coincidence. Let's pull old case files, there may be a few more out there that we don't even know about."

"But Jane, there was no icepick this time." Frost stated.

"Right, because with Colin it was a direct message to Paddy Doyle." Jane explained

As Sergeant Korsak and Detective Frost headed toward the basement to pull cold cases that were mob related, Jane tried to catch her breath. She headed to the Division One Café. If there was anyone who could make Jane almost forget anything, it was her mother. Jane sat down at the table with her little brother. "What's the matter Jane? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Frankie laughed.

Jane shout out a quick _SHH _glance at her brother as their mother brought her a cup of coffee. "Good morning dear. I have some coffee for you. Is something wrong? You look a little pale? Have you been eating enough fiber? You know what the doctor said about that. Here let me go get you some pancakes." Angela meddled.

"For God's sakes ma! I'm fine." Jane growled at her mother. "I just came for some coffee."

Jane and Frankie exchanged looks as Angela walked away muttering something about ungrateful children. "Big case?" Frankie guessed.

"I think so. I will tell you more later when I know more. I just want to be sure first." Jane admitted.

Frankie nodded in understanding as Jane took her mug of coffee back to her office. _Well that definitely cleared my head…. For a minute._

Korsak and Frost stumbled back into the office out of breath with two case files. "You may be right Jane." Frost said holding up the case files. "We have a Dylan Dermody and a Brian Flynn."

"As in Ronald Dermody and Jimmy Flynn?" Jane asked.

"One in the same." Frost confirmed.

_Well Crap._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

"Let's go Jane." Korsak demanded.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked her sergeant.

"To tell Cavanaugh what we have" Korsak explained. "You know if he finds out we didn't tell him, we will never hear the end of it. This is way to high profile for him not to know from the beginning."

Jane sighed and followed Sergeant Korsak into their lieutenant's office.

The door slammed behind Jane and Korsak, startling Lieutenant Cavanaugh. "Sergeant Korsak. Detective Rizzoli. Is there something that I can help you with?" Cavanaugh asked.

Sergeant Korsak filled in Cavanaugh on the case so far. "All victims are Irish Mob related. This can't be a coincidence sir."

"We need more evidence that this is a hit on the old mobsters' offspring. We're jumping to conclusions." Cavanaugh started.

"Sir, with all due respect, we have four cases. All connected to Irish Mobs. I don't know what other evidence you need." Jane said.

"And your judgment is clouded" Cavanaugh shot back at Jane. "You are too close to this Jane."

"In what way?"

"You and the medical examiner are best friends. Whose father happens to be one of the biggest mobsters in South Boston" Cavanaugh argued.

"Fine, you wont provide a detail to protect her, then I will do it myself." Jane shouted as she stormed out of the office. Sergeant Korsak and Lieutenant Cavanaugh finished the conversation without the detective.

"Are you ok Jane?" Frost asked his colleague as he watched her stomp away. "Where are you going?"  
"I will be with Maura. The only way she is going to be safe is with me. If you need me, call me." Jane growled as she walked towards autopsy. Jane contemplated all the excuses she could use to explain to the doctor why she was shadowing her for the next few days or weeks, depending on how fast they could solve the case. She had no legitimate excuse other than the truth and she could not tell Maura the truth. Every time that Jane's life had been in danger, Jane was unable to sleep. She was used to the threat. Maura would not be. She probably would have trouble sleeping and eating or anything really. However, over the years, Maura had learned how to compartmentalize. Something Jane was extremely envious of.

Maura had just finished the autopsy as she slipped off the latex gloves. She swung around as soon as she heard autopsy's door open. "I don't have anything yet, Jane," she said catching a glimpse of the detective. "We barely identified the victims a few hours ago. There were trace particulates, which Susie is running now."

"I know Maur'" the detective said. "I'm just here to hang out."

Jane's words caught her best friend off guard. "You do not usually 'hang out' in autopsy unless you need something Jane." The medical examiner pointed out. "So spill it. What do you want?"

Jane faked being offended. "That's ridiculous, I want nothing." Maura continued to scrutinize her friend. "Ok you know what? You're right. I want coffee. Let's go."

"Now?" Maura asked.

"Yes, now."

Maura followed Jane's moves. Jane did not say a thing to her colleagues when she left BPD, but if they needed her, they knew where to reach her. As the two walked down the street, Maura's eyes never left Jane's face. Something was different. "Is there something on my face Maura? Jane asked.

"No. Yes, scientifically. But in regards of our conversation, no."

"Maura. Is there something you want to ask me?" Jane asked slowly.

Maura chewed on her cheek. She weighed the conversation in her head and then replied. "I guess not."  
Jane stopped and turned to her best friend. As her mouth opened to speak, her words were muffled by loud bangs that echoed through the still air. Jane grabbed Maura and pulled her down, covering her body with her own. She looked at Maura. Then popped back to her feet, searching for the direction in which the noise had come. A black sedan sped off before Jane had a chance to grab her gun and fire back. She had nothing on the car, no license plate, no make or model, nothing. The detective's cop instinct failed her. Her first reaction was to check on her best friend, not apprehend the shooter. Jane ran back towards Maura. She was fine other than minor cuts on her hands and knees from being pulled to the ground. The medical examiner looked up at her in terror. "What the hell is going on Jane?"

BPD crime scene techs and Detective Frost were at the scene within minutes. Paramedics arrived moments later. There were no serious injuries, but Jane and Maura were still checked out by the EMTs per protocol. Jane hadn't really had a chance to answer the doctor's question. They had been pulled in opposite directions when police showed up. Jane had to give her statement to Frost, while Maura had been examined.

"Black sedan. That's all I saw. I really can't say much more than that. Maybe early 2000's model. I just didn't get a good look at it." Jane told Frost.

"Don't worry Jane, we will find it." Frost tried to sound reassuring. "What does Maura know?"

"Nothing."

"What did you tell her?" Frost persisted.

"Nothing. I don't know what to tell her." Jane said defensively.

"Well you better think of something Jane. She looks pissed off." Frost said as he motioned at the medical examiner that was headed straight towards them. "Take her home, make sure she is safe. We don't need you today. Sergeant Korsak and I will work on it."

"And Cavanaugh?" Jane asked.

"I will take care of that also." Frost replied. "He isn't going to like this."

Detective Frost dropped Jane and Maura off at Jane's blue cruiser that had been parked outside of BPD. The two women had not said a thing to each other or even looked at each other. "I'm taking you home, Maura." Jane verbalized.

"I can drive myself," she declared harshly.

"Like hell" Jane started. "You aren't going anywhere without me. And as of right now, your car is in BPD garage. The techs are going through it, making sure there are no bombs."

"How do you know those shots were aimed at me." Maura asked as she climbed into Jane's cruiser.

"Because Maur' the kid in your lab is the son of an Irish mobster. There are two more cold cases that are also linked to this one. All victims are the offspring of Irish mobsters."

Maura looked at Jane in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?" She probed.

"I wanted to protect you Maura, I am sorry." Jane clarified.

Maura looked out her window for several seconds before she finally spoke. "You did protect me Jane."

Jane led Maura into her own house, checking every room before she let Maura out of her sight. "I think we're safe now Jane." Maura mocked. Satisfied, Jane let her gun down on the counter. "Are you hungry?" Maura asked.

"No, but I will take a beer if you have one?"  
"Good, because I definitely need a drink." Maura laughed. The doctor gave her best friend a beer and poured herself a glass of wine as she leaned on the counter across from her. "Tell me about the case."  
Jane groaned as she led Maura to the couch. She began to tell Maura everything they had so far. She left out the detail of her biological brother's death being related, because as far as Maura knew, that case was closed. "What does Cavanaugh think?" Maura questioned.

"Cavanaugh doesn't want to do anything that could interfere with our case against Paddy." Jane sighed as she noticed the medical examiner yawning. "Let's go to bed." Maura gave Jane a questionable look. "Look you are tired, I am tired and I am not letting you out of my sight. So get over it."

"Fine, but you aren't sleeping in your clothes and boots Jane." Maura insisted.

"Would you like me to sleep in a _negligee?_" Jane teased.

"If you want Jane." Maura provoked. "But if you would like I have a pair of shorts. You could sleep in that and your tank top that you usually wear under your blouse."

"Oh darn." Jane said kiddingly.

Jane changed as Maura disappeared in her closet. She reappeared several minutes later in a white camisole and red silk pajama shorts. Jane laid on the bed as Maura crawled in beside her. They had shared a bed together several times. Mostly it was not planned. They just fell asleep talking. It felt different tonight somehow. With the lights out, Maura turned towards Jane. "Were you scared?" she asked.

"When?"

"You know, when Hoyt … " Maura's voice trailed off, feeling stupid for even mentioning his name.

"You mean when Hoyt tried to kill me?" Maura nodded. "Yes. I was terrified. I was scared after he was in prison. I wasn't ever at peace until he was dead" Jane revealed.

"How did you cope with it?" Maura pried.

"I came here. I felt safe here." The room became quiet with Jane's confession. Maura shifted in bed, restless.

"Jane, could I lay closer to you?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled in the darkness as she reached out her right arm, allowing Maura to nestle next to her body. She then took her left arm and wrapped it around Maura's frame, holding her. Maura's face was almost buried in Jane's chest, as the rest of her body was completely surrounded in Jane's embrace. Heavy silence filled the room, as Jane held onto Maura tighter. "I think I am falling in love with you Maura." Jane confessed. Jane grew with anxiety as seconds passed with no answer from Maura. Jane began panicking. _Did I cross the line?_ She thought. _Did I mistake all the innocent flirting for something more._ Jane relaxed as she felt Maura sigh and she realized that she had already fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

_The night was cold and quiet. The sirens lit up the dark alley. Maura ducked under the crime scene tape, her heels clacking against the hard cement as she made her way towards the latest victim. She greeted the uniformed officers at the scene, but all had been too preoccupied to acknowledge her presence. Maura took in the night's cold air as she slipped the latex gloves on her hand. The medical examiner stooped over the body and pulled back the blanket that had been covering it, shielding it from the night's elements. Her breath caught and the night started spinning as she took in the face of the victim that lay at her feet. It was her. She looked around for some kind of explanation. She had hoped that one of the uniforms would begin laughing, as if they had been playing a joke at her expense. Maura's eyes fell on Sergeant Korsak and Detective Frost. She ran towards them. At first it had seemed that they had acknowledged her, but their heads turned past Maura and their gaze stopped at Jane. "Jane," Maura breathed. She stepped out in front of Jane to stop her. She wanted to protect her from what she had just witnessed, but Jane's form went straight through Maura as if she had been a ghost. Sergeant Korsak grabbed Jane and pulled her body into his, into a comforting hug. "She's gone," he whispered. Maura watched helplessly as Jane tremble in tears. She wanted to reach out. She wanted to comfort her, but the night started fading as she heard Jane saying, "I was supposed to protect her."_

Maura 's body shot up as she screamed out into the darkness. The sudden outburst startled Jane and she sat up quickly to assess her friend. "Maur," Jane started short of breath. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I…I… I had a … It was just a dream." Maura explained. "You can see me, right?"

"Yes," Jane answered puzzled. "It's a little late. We can finish this intense game of peek-a-boo or hide and seek in the morning, if you would like."

"What?" Maura asked. "Wait no. No games. I'm just… " Maura trailed off as she got lost in her thought.

"Maura, you had a nightmare. It happens. Tell me about it. It might help."

"No Jane."

"No?" Jane questioned.

"No. It will keep you awake all night and one of us needs to sleep." Maura tried to explain.

"Well, I'm definitely awake now. You have the lungs of a banshee." Jane laughed. "So talk to me. Please."

"Jane, did you know that the existence of banshees date back to the 1300's? Most legends suggest that the banshee begins to cry just as someone is about to die… It is said to be a bad omen…"

"You're stalling." Jane cut her off.

"Yes. I suppose I am." Maura said. "Jane, can I touch you?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I touch you? I merely want to convince myself that my dream was indeed just a dream." Maura said as she reached for Jane's hand.

"Uh... ok." Jane stuttered.

Maura touched Jane's hand gently, as if the smallest contact would make her hand vanish. Maura slowly let her fingers trace up Jane's hand, over her wrist and up her arm. Jane's breath hitched in her chest when Maura brought her hand to Jane's face. Maura let her hand suspend in the air, hovering Jane's cheek with uncertainty. Her eyes were locked completely on her hand, as Jane's eyes stared into Maura's face. The medical examiner slowly let her hand rest on the detective's cheek. She brought across her face, caressing Jane's zygomatic bone. She felt the small tremor in Jane's body when their skin collided. It felt like an electric charge had traveled through Jane's body, entering in under Maura's touch, hitting her heart on the way down, and exiting somewhere between her legs. She hadn't noticed that she had stopped breathing. She continued to stare into the medical examiner's face as Maura's stare traveled from her hand to Jane's eyes. They sat in silence staring at the other, Maura's hand still stroking Jane's face. _A magnetic pull._ That's how Maura would have explained it. Something pulling her closer to Jane.

"Maur?" Jane croaked into the silence.

"Huh…. Yea?" Maura replied startled at the interruption of her thoughts.

"Your dream, remember?" Jane urged.

"Right." Maura thought. "My dream."

"C'mon Maur' spill it. Don't even try to hide something or you will break out in hives remember?" Jane tried to evoke.

"Ok. Well, I died. The end. Let's go back to sleep."

Maura threw her body against the bed fast and rolled over before Jane could even begin to process what Maura had said. "Oh no." Jane started. "If you think that is the end of this conversation, you are obviously still dreaming." Jane tried to grab Maura's shoulders to lift her towards her. She felt the doctor resisting her. "Up, C'mon."

Maura rolled over and pulled Jane down on to the bed their face only inches apart. She locked her eyes onto the detectives as she took in a deep breath. "Jane, it was a dream. It might have nothing to do with the stress of this case. Some believe that dreams about dying could represent a change in my everyday life. It could be something as small as a hair cut or a change in a relationship." Maura paused and licked her lips. Jane noticed the doctor glance at her lips before her gaze returned to her eyes. "Or it could just mean that I am afraid Jane."

Jane stared at Maura unable to think. She had completely stopped listening after the doctor said change in a relationship. "Are you dating someone?" Jane blurted out unintentionally.

"What?" Maura responded. "No, I was just trying to make a point."

"What was your point? I got distracted." Jane admitted.

Maura sighed and blinked hard. She opened her eyes and stared deep into the ones that were penetrating hers. "My point is that death dreams can signify numerous other things including relationship problems."

"Are we having relationship problems?" Jane joked.

"We will be if you don't shut up and go back to sleep." Maura said as she nudged Jane's arm and rolled away.

"Ok. Ok."

After a few minutes of silence, Jane spoke again. "Maura. I can't sleep"

"Me either." Maura admitted as she rolled back over facing Jane.

"Maura, what do sex dreams mean?" Jane asked.

Maura laughed and thought about the question directed towards her. "Well sex dreams have a lot of different meanings Jane. You will have to be more specific."

"Maura, you know what I am talking about." Jane said through her teeth.

"Ok." Maura laughed. "Let's see. Homosexual sex…"

"Stop." Jane interrupted.

"Stop what?"

"Don't say it like that." Jane pleaded.

"Say it like what?" Maura questioned.

"You know what I am talking about …. 'homosexual sex.'" Jane explained.

"Ok, fine" Maura started again. "Same sex sex…" Maura paused and glanced at Jane to make sure that she did not say something wrong. When Jane did not interrupt, she began again. "For someone that is not _gay, _could mean that they are having self doubt. Low self-esteem."

"And what if that sex dream is with your best friend?" Jane asked.

"Well it means that you are obviously gay and in love with her." Maura replied.

Jane stopped and stared at Maura. Not being able to hold up under Jane's gaze, Maura started laughing. "Jane, I'm sorry. It could mean a lot of things. Possibly that there are insecurities about this friend, or that maybe the dream is interpreting sex as a symbol of intimacy that you share with this 'friend'. Or quite possibly that you want to get closer to them."

"C'mon Maura. You know that it was about you."

"I know." Maura smiled and turned her back to Jane.

"What are you doing?" Jane probed.

"I am going to sleep. It's late." Maura countered.

"I thought you couldn't sleep."

"Oh, I think I can now that I've been distracted." Maura said still smiling. "Now please get closer, put your arm around me and shut up."

"Maura, what do they say about dreams where your best friend is bossy."

"That you're probably not dreaming, but it sounds like you picked a keeper."

Jane smiled into the darkness of the night as she scooted closer to Maura and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Goodnight" Jane whispered as she held her best friend a little tighter to her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

Jane woke early the next morning to the slight movements of Maura fidgeting. She slowly opened one eye, peeking through the morning's bright sunrays to check on the body sleeping next to her. Maura's back was turned to Jane, she was unable to see if the medical examiner was awake or not. "Maura?" Jane whispered in a hushed tone.

"I'm awake, Jane." Maura said rolling over to face Jane. "I was just thinking."

"Hmm." Jane mumbled. "What could you possibly be thinking about this early?"

"I think I need more time to think about that."

Jane's eyes opened wide as she was caught guard in mid stretch at Maura's statement. "What does that even mean?"

"It means... " Maura started. "That we should get up, get dressed, and have some breakfast."

Jane continued to stare at her as Maura rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She was tempted to close her eyes and try to sleep for an extra five minutes when she heard Maura shout from the bathroom. "Don't fall back asleep Jane!"

Jane slowly pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. She sighed as she lifted the rest of her body up from the edge of the bed and made her way down the hall to the guest bathroom. She flicked on the lights and took a brief moment to stare at her reflection in the mirror, groaning at what she saw. Jane hopped in the shower, letting the hot water cascade over her skin. She ran her fingers through her hair, lathering in the shampoo. The detective had made a habit of letting her showers become her sanctuary of thoughts. She always did her best thinking when she could hear the water droplets hit the ground around her. It was the same reason she loved rainy days. She thought about the case. She thought of Maura. She knew she needed to protect Maura. Jane let her body soak under the faucet for a few more minutes before she turned off the water and climbed out of the shower.

When Jane entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see Maura already cooking breakfast. "Uh that was fast."

"You were actually slow." Maura countered, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Jane. "That was a 45 minute shower, Jane. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"What? No!" Jane snapped, taking a bite of her eggs. "I was just thinking."

"Oh. You told me it was too early for thinking." Maura commented.

"I was thinking about the case. Sometimes I lose track of time in the shower." Jane explained as she sipped her coffee that Maura had prepared for her. "Which reminds me, what were you thinking about in bed?"

Maura stopped moving around the kitchen and focused solely on Jane. Her hazel eyes locked onto Jane's. She tried to decipher Jane's thoughts as she started speaking. "Jane, you love me, right?"

"Of course, Maur'" Jane said quickly.

"…. And we are best friends?"

"Yes, no matter what. You will always be my closest friend Maura. Are you ok? Did I say something that would make you think otherwise?" Jane asked.

"No. I just don't want to lose you." Maura clarified.

Jane looked at her quizzically. "Why would you lose me Mau…. " Jane didn't have time to finish her question before she was caught off guard. Maura's hands grasped Jane's face as their lips crashed together. Maura felt out of breath as her lips pressed gently to Jane's. Jane pulled back from the kiss and stared at Maura. Her eyes gave away nothing to Maura. Maura stared back at Jane, wondering if maybe she had read all of the signs wrong.

"Jane…" Maura started. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I thought you always knew I've loved you." Jane stayed completely still. "The innocent flirting, the constant touching. I just thought… I'm sorry. Maybe I just, I'm not so good at socializing. I may have misinterpreted the meaning of it." Maura began stuttering trying to explain herself to the woman that stood motionless and silent in front of her. "I've never had a best friend. I don't know if that is normal in a friendship." Maura paused, waiting for Jane to speak.

"Could you just say something?" Maura demanded, growing impatient at Jane's unusual silence.

"I have to go." Jane said as she headed towards the door.

"It's Saturday, Jane." Maura tried to stop her.

"I think I might have a lead on this case." Jane rushed out of the door without hesitation. She didn't think about what Maura would think if she left her like this.

The door slammed behind Jane. She felt like she was on autopilot. She had no idea what just happened. She just had to keep moving before her brain caught up to her body. She had no time to think or dwell on the fact that her best friend just kissed her. She didn't want to start interpreting what that might mean. She had accepted that she loved Maura, but it would be impossible to accept that Maura may love her as well. She had never allowed herself to imagine anything outside of a friendship with Maura. She only silently loved her, that was always enough. She had only wanted to love her in the comfort of her own mind.

Jane climbed into her car and slammed the shifter in reverse, pulling out of Maura's driveway. Cavanaugh didn't want her to jeopardize the case that they had built against Paddy, but Jane had no choice. She needed to protect Maura. There was only one man that she knew had ears all over Boston. Paddy Doyle would have more information then they had uncovered on this case. Paddy Doyle had protected Maura before and he would do the same now, even from inside of prison. Jane turned off her phone before heading to Massachusetts Correctional Institution. She needed answers and she would be damned if she needed anyone trying to stop her. Her phone would only slow her down.


End file.
